It All Started With
by jouheki-chan
Summary: because all big and great things, start with other little things. (yes, that's all the summary, you'll have to read it to know the rest, i don't like to tell the plot in the summary XD)
1. Chapter 1 An usb and a threat letter

**I don't own death note or it's characters (i wish i own L but life is hard) but i do own Xana, the murderer of this fic and his victims, Charley and his unnamed boyfriend, and Amy. An any other OC that may show up later.**

**I'm writing this in english because, although I'm spanish, almost everyone i know in the death note fandom speak english.**

**Oh and Xana is pronounced like "shiana"**

**Read and have fun :3**

**_chapter one: An usb and a threat letter._**

Xana entered her favorite candy shop, it was placed just in the perfect spot so she could buy some treat in her way back home after class. Her best friend, Amy ( a girl who believed everything that was said in the magazines), said that eating a sweet everyday was going to make Xana fat to what Xana used to answer with a ' at least I'll be a happy fat'.

While she was waiting her turn, Xana saw something on the floor, looking better she realized it was an usb. "someone must have lost it" she though picking it and examining the thing, It was black and small, with a gray W letter in gothic style and in one of the sides it said it had 16 GB " wow that's a lot of memory, mine is only 8gb" . There was no way to know who was the owner, so she decided to follow the old rule of ' you found it, it's yours' and put the usb in her pocket.

After buying a giant donuts she went home. Once in her apartment, Xana sat on the sofa and turned on her laptop. She connected the usb to erase the old data and have it free for her own use, but when she clicked open the icon a window appeared, all in black and with a space to write a password.

" it's blocked, fuck" she thought , then remembered her friend Charley was dating a guy who was kind of a computer tech or something " yeah, maybe he could hack this thing" she took her phone and marked

Meanwhile in a great hotel presidential suite, an old man was thoughtfully searching all the pockets in his coat and jacket. He stopped, looked up sighing and resumed his searching.

A young man with dark hair who was sitting crouched on the sofa looked curious at the old man.

-Watari- the young called, but the other didn't listen so he tried again- Watari- still nothing.

-Hey! Watari!- now the old man heard him and stopped to look at him

-Sorry L, I didn't hear you- he said, his voice sounded worried- what do you need?

-Nothing, I was just wondering what are you looking for- at this Watari's expression became more worried.

-Well, I had an usb with a copy of the information we have about this case you are working on now and I can't find it- he made a pause- I'm worried I dropped it outside and someone could find it by accident.

-I see...this usb, is it blocked?

-Of course it is, I'm old but not an idiot-Watari looked almost offended.

-Good, I don't think anyone could hack one of your passwords- L said sticking a lollipop in his mouth- and besides there's a 60% possibility that you lost it inside this suite, so there's nothing to worry about- he smiled a bit to reassure the distressed old man.

L wasn't that sure of the last part but there was no need to have Watari so worried; the old man had done a lot for L since he was a little kid, he was a loyal friend and the closest to family L had and because of that the young detective didn't want Watari all worried and blaming himself for losing some stupid usb.

Of course Watari was right in being worried, if not there wouldn't be story.

Back at Xana's, Charley's boyfriend had managed to hack the usb (after hours of trying, a popcorn bowl and a coke) and although she offered them to have dinner there as gratitude for the help since it was pretty late, they told her not to worry and left because they wanted some 'couple time' which of course we all know what it's means.

So Xana was now alone in her home and she decided to start cleaning the usb from old data, but curiosity got the best of her and she thought there was nothing bad in take a look at it before erasing it.

The usb contained a folder labeled with a long number, Xana opened it and saw some files all of them labeled with numbers also. She opened the first document and started reading and then she couldn't stop. Xana spent all the night reading the documents, truly shocked of what she found.

It was information about a murder case, a serial murder case to be exact. A year ago three women were murdered, one for month. They were all from different ages, status and looks being the only thing they have in common their murderer. The police knew it was the same murderer because of the way the crime scenes were settled:

the three victims had been found in a park, laying on their backs with their legs stretched out and their hands holding a flower over their hearts covering their wounds. They were dressed in immaculate white long skirt and sleeveless dresses, their hair neatly combed and carefully placed around their heads and although the dead cause had been a stab on the heart there wasn't a sole drop of blood staining their skin.

The culprit was never found due to the lack of scientific traces, the forensics couldn't found even the smallest digital print.

Now, two days ago, another women was found murdered in the same circumstances than the other three and her profile was like the one of the first victim of lone year ago. She had never heard of that case, but then again it was Las Vegas. They probably covered it so it wouldn't affect the tourism.

In the folder were some police and forensics reports and information about the victims, even pictures. It looked like a really big case and being the freak for criminal investigation dramas she was, Xana couldn't help wanting to investigate by herself.

It was Sunday at 8:15 in the morning and L was about to do one of those things he didn't like much: go out to a place full of people, even worse this place was an church. He didn't like churches, it was not something religious it was just he found those buildings creepy. Of course it was for the investigation's sake, but it didn't make the fact any better. That morning the priest was going to hold a homily for the last victim, Karen Stevenson, and L knew the murderer was going to be there because in the others victims' homilies someone had placed a daffodil under their pictures. The same flower the murderer left in the crime scenes.

Usually he would hack the security cameras of the place to watch, but this was an old fashioned parish and they didn't have cameras in the church so he would have to go see by himself. And by himself meant really by himself because Watari couldn't go,he was busy mediating with the FBI.

L entered the old church and decided to stay standing near the exit, that way he had a better look of everyone and everything while the columns hide him. Then he waited.

The homily was long but nothing happened, L didn't saw anyone suspicious and there wasn't any daffodil under the victims picture. That could mean that the murderer was waiting for the church to be empty to left the flower without bee seeing, so he would wait a bit more till everyone was out to see if someone stayed behind.

Just then he heard a conversation that caught his attention. Between the exit and the column he was hiding behind, there were two women. One of them L knew was the victim's mother and the other was a young girl about 17 or 18 who was questioning Mrs. Stevenson about her daughter in the way a police officer would, in fact by the questions she asked, she had information only a police officer would. Only that girl clearly wasn't a police officer. She was rather short even thought she was wearing heels, and slim; she had long wavy light brown hair that looked almost blonde and was kept in a ponytail with a black hair tie and she had straight bangs that reached just under her eyebrows; She had gray eyes and was wearing fake eyelashes and a bit of lip gloss but no make up base; she had french manicured nails and she was dressed in a white shirt that went inside the waist of her black full knee-length skirt , a thin black jacket and black heels not very tall.

Now, the thing was , why was this girl so interested in the case and how she knew all she knew? The image of a little usb popped in L's head and his eyes went wide. "it can't be" he told himself trying to decide what to do "that girl can't possibly have hacked it, right?" . The thing was that there was a chance she had, and he had to make sure whatever she did or didn't found the damned usb and read everything.

He needed to find a way to talk to her that seemed casual and wouldn't creep her out. "this are the moments I wish I had better social skills"he thought sighing and walking to her. At the moment she had finished talking to and was now writing something in her mobile phone so L passed by her and 'accidentally' bumped into her making the girl lose her balance a bit and drop her phone.

-oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking- said L catching the girl's phone and handing it over to her- here, your phone.

-don't worry, I was distracted too, ah thanks- she said taking her phone and smiling, he had to admit she was pretty.

-So, from where did you know Karen? - he asked, 80% sure she didn't knew Karen Stevenson from anywhere.

-Oh, I really didn't know her- she said- I..I'm a journalism student and I want to write about the murders- she was lying, L knew it by the way she hesitated a moment, after all he himself was a good liar when he wanted to and because of that knew how to recognize another liar.

-Murders? There had been more?- L said faking surprise, he had decided follow her game a bit in order to find out how much she knew.

-Yes, another three, a year ago- well, by now he was a 90% sure she had read what was in the usb, but still she could have find about those murders in internet.

-That's horrible, how did you know all that?- she got a bit nervous at that

-I read it somewhere...and you? You haven't told what are you doing here, did you knew miss Stevenson?- " mm she dodge the question with another question, 92%"

-oh, yes I knew Karen,she was friends with my older sister - L lied shamelessly, she looked sad then.

-Oh, I'm sorry for your lost then

-yes, she was a good person, and we all wish to catch her murderer, would you tell me what you know about the others murders? Maybe we can find some lead- that was, he hoped it would work.

-I don't know...-she hesitated for a moment looking at L and he tried his best to do a convincing sorrow expression, surprisingly enough he succeeded for once - well, okay, you knew the victim so you have a right to know.

And she told him a shorter version of the documents that were in the already famous usb.

-I see, let me guess you read that in a usb you found, one with a gothic W letter in gray-she looked shocked for a moment

-h-how did you...

-well, I haven't told you all the true- he said- really, I work with the police, we lost that usb and we need it back.- that wasn't a lie...in part.

-Oh yeah?- she looked at him suspiciously- I don't know, you don't look like a cop to me.

-I'm not cop, I 'm just in charge of the computers- he showed her a fake identification and she seemed to believe it- so could you please give me the usb back? That way everyone at the station will be a lot relieved.

-Sure, I have to go get it from my apartment first so please meet me here in an hour- she wrote dawn a direction in a paper and handed it to L.

-Okay, thanks.

-oh, by the way,my name is Xana- she said before left.

-a pleasure, I'm Leo.- he said checking the false name in the identification without her noticing.

Well, in an hour he would have that usb back and and everything would go back to normal. When he was going to left the church, he looked back at the aisle for a moment and saw it: there was a daffodil under Karen's picture. He had been so distracted questioning Xana to know if she had found the missing usb that he hadn't noticed the man letting the flower there.

God, he had known that girl for fifteenth minutes and she was already giving him troubles and interfering in his investigation. "And to think I thought she was pretty...a nuisance is what she is" he thought annoyed " I can't wait to losing her of view definitively" .

If only he had known, it wasn't going to be so easy...

Xana entered her apartment and looked in her room for the usb, she picked it and put it in her bag. She then changed her black jacket for a violet one, she liked colors but she thought it would be more respectful to go to the homily only in black and white. She then hurried to the meeting spot.

Said place was a nearby cafe, she had choose it in hopes of convincing Leo to have a coffee with her and so try to get information out of him.

She arrived and saw him waiting at the door .

-hey, let's go inside- she offered animatedly – we can have a coffee or something and you told me how is it that the police go around losing important information- she said the last part in a joking tone.

-no, I can't- he said plainly- I really have to go

-ow, please?- she tried the stupid innocent girl trick, that usually worked with boys. She used it when she needed help with something or needed to borrow something- pretty please?

-you are not used to no, right?- well, it looks like he was immune because his expression hadn't changed a bit, in fact he looked almost annoyed at her- just give me the usb so I can go.

-Okaay,- she said handing him the usb- you don't need to be so rude, you know.

-Whatever- he put the usb in his jean pocket and turned to leave

-hey, you could say thanks or by or something!- he just waved vaguely at her without looking back- what's with him?-she muttered to herself- he looked nice back in the church and now he transformed into an arsehole.

Xana decided to have a coffee anyway and was about to enter the cafe when a waitress came out and asked her if she was Xana. She nodded and the waitress gave her an envelope.

-A man told me to give you this, he said to tell you he is a friend and that you will know who it is when you read the note.

-how was that man?- she asked

- mm really tall, I didn't saw him very well but he was dressed in black and had a raspy voice, that it say anything to you?- answered the waitress.

-Maybe..thanks- said Xana puzzled, she took the envelope and opened it, inside it there was a flower and a note, she had seen that flower before...she read the note.

_'dear Xana, don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?you know too much for your own good little cat'_

then, she remembered where she had seen that flower, it was the same of the murders victims. Fear got her, the murderer knew about her and that note was clearly a threat. She looked ahead and saw Leo(recently the arsehole) turning the corner of the street, she ran after him. He worked with the police after all, maybe he could help her.

-Hey! Wait!, wait please!- he didn't even turned, like if she was talking to another person "what an arsehole!" Xana ran faster and catch him by his t-shirt – I said...wait- she repeated out of breath. He finally stopped and looked back at her.

-Could you please let go of me?-he requested tonelessly

-no, I need your help- she showed him the envelope with the note and the flower- the waitress said a man told her to give this to me.

-What?- his eyes were wide now- let me see

she gave him the envelope and he examined it, the note and the flower for a few moments.

-there's no doubt – he said after a while-the murderer sent you this, and it looks he doesn't like you inquiring.

-But, how does he know?-she hated how scared she sounded

-he was at the church, he probably heard you talking with Mrs. Stevenson

-wait, how do you know he was there?

-Because after you left I saw that someone have left a daffodil under Karen's picture

-oh, so this flower is a daffodil

-congratulations, you reached a conclusion- he couldn't help the sarcasm, this was bad. At first it wasn't so important that she had read those documents, but now the murderer knew about her and knew she was in possession of privileged information about the investigation's development and that was very dangerous. Dangerous for Xana, for the investigation and even for him because the murderer surely saw them talking too.

-I reach conclusions easily very often, thankyouverymuch- she replied angry.- why are you looking at me like that? Uh?answer me you arsehole! - for a girl with that barbie looks she could have a really awful language.

-I'm pondering what to do with you now- he said - fine, there's no other way, you're coming with me.

-What?- she looked scandalized- not a chance I wanna go to the police station.

-Yes, and they will send you home with a couple of cops at your door that wont be of any use because the murderer would find a way to enter without they noticing and then I'll have a problem. No, you come with me

-the police witness protection service worked very well last time I checked- she said stubbornly.

-I don't have time for this, come on- L commanded her

-and if I say no? What are you going to do?- she looked at him defiantly and he weighed his options, then grabbed her arm and started to walk. She tried to free her arm, but he was stronger (although that fucking manicured nails were really scratching his hand).

-Let me go! You were lying, I know! You don't work with the police,I'll scream rape!- she threatened in a hush.

Now that would be a problem and attract to much attention, he have wanted to wait for a safer place to tell her but he would have to do it now. He stopped and turned to look back at her, or better dawn, because even with heels she was shorter than him even though his slouch.

-Fine, I'm going to tell you who I am so you stop making a fuss, believe it or not, but if you tell someone else I'll show you the meaning of 'problems' , understood?

She nodded nervously, and then he leaned near her ear so no one else would listen and muttered- I'm L

she gasped shocked and her eyes widened, the thing was she believed it, it made sense because the usb was his, that for sure , how would have him known about it if not?the W letter must stand for Watari. And all the amount of information it contained...yeah, she decided to believe it.

-Okay, I'll go with you then.

* * *

**So, here is the first chapter, I apologize for any grammatic or spelling mistake.**

**I don't know what else to say here, i'm really bad with author's notes so I just hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and there will be more coming soon. Please, not insulting comments if someone doesn't like it, then just don't read. Let's live and let others live.**


	2. Chapter 2 first impressions

**i don't own any death note characters and bla bla bla..**

* * *

_**chapter two: first impressions. **_

It was past midnight, L was sitting on the couch in the living room of the suite with the only light coming from his laptop's screen. He was trying to focus in what he was reading but he was just too tired, it had been a long day after all.

Once he had told Xana who he was, she had believed it and consented in go with him so he and Watari could keep her safe. Of course she insisted in going to her apartment first to get her things; L had told her to let it be, that he would send someone for that later but she said she didn't want anyone else touching her things. In the end he had to accompany her and much to his distaste ended carrying part of her luggage to the car, really how much things needed a girl to be in a hotel suite for a couple of weeks? One would think she was moving to Australia instead.

But the most shocking part had been her room. Xana lived alone with her mother who was in a business trip at the moment so the apartment in itself had a typical decoration. Except for the girl's room, if L had to describe it in one sentence he would say it was as if barbie and some rough biker were sharing the same room. On one side there were the hello kitty covers and curtains, the crystal shelf with a collection of fairies, the light pink furry carpet, the princess style mirror and some romantic anime posters; then, On the other side, there were posters of hard rock bands and horror or mystery movies and animes, two katanas hanging on a expositor on the wall, a shelf full of books by Stephen king, Lovecraft and so, a calendar with rather baleful images and the worst: a terrarium with a snake,a python nonetheless .

When Xana started to prepare the snake's cage to take the animal with her, L told her that she would have to let it with a friend or something because he didn't want a snake in the hotel. Of course she looked at him as if L had grown a third eye. He remembered the discussion perfectly.

**flashback**

-what? Are you crazy I can't let Gala alone!

-I didn't say that, you can let it with a friend of yours

-well, first- she said pointing out a finger- Gala is not a IT, is a SHE- she pointed out another finger- and second I can't let her with with anyone because she is used to me and she would get scared if I let her with another and she doesn't see me.

-Is a snake, not a child- L stated resisting the urge of roll his eyes, which was a great mistake

-And you think because she is an animal she has no feelings?- Xana was angry now- how can you say those mean things? You don't have a heart, I don't know how you can live with yourself- she gave him a disgusted glance and then took the snake in her hands and said- Gala is coming with me or I'm not going anywhere and you'll have my death in your conscience.

-Fine, then goodbye- L turned to the door, thinking Xana wasn't really serious and would accept to leave the python with someone else. But she didn't move, L looked at her and she just looked away stubbornly.

-What are you doing still here?- she spat-weren't you going to leave me here to get murdered?- god, she knew how to be a drama queen. After a glance contest and seeing she was death serious about staying if he didn't allowed her to keep the snake, L decided to swallow his pride.

-Okay, you can bring along your...pet, but you will keep it...

-she!- Xana interrupted him.

-You will keep _she_ inside the cage- L warned her- understood?

-Fair enough- admitted Xana, and with that they took her things and left for the hotel.

**Flashback end**

" I will need a lot of patience for this" thought L, closing his laptop and leaning back in the couch. He would sleep a bit, after all it had been a strange day.

Xana was trying to sleep, she always had problems getting used to a different bed and besides she still couldn't believe everything that had happened that day.

After making a stop at her apartment to get her things, L called Watari and told him to come get them with the car. By the little she could hear of the conversation, Watari was a puzzled when L explained the situation to him. Xana assumed that the detective didn't take witnesses under his protection very often.

Watari arrived and greeted Xana with a kind smile, somehow it didn't surprised her that much Watari being an old man as it has surprised her L being so young. It kind of suited the loyal right hand of L be an old man with butler's looks, like Alfred from batman. L, on the other hand, she had imagined him different; older, with a more professional looks like suit and tie and maybe even a mustache. Instead he was completely the opposite: very young, with a casual an even neglected look and definitely not mustache, he even reminded her of a panda with those dark circles under his eyes. But now that she thought of it maybe it made more sense for the genius detective L, who almost nobody had seen in person, to be that panda-boy better than any professional looking man. It added to the mystery.

They all got into the car (and what a car!) and Xana noticed the strange position in which L sat, but she bit back her curiosity thinking it was better not to ask. After half an hour or so they arrived to destiny and parked. Once they were outside the car Xana noticed where they were and her eyes went wide. It was an hotel, but not any hotel, it was the Four Season in the Mandalay complex! She couldn't believe her eyes, that was one of the most luxurious (and expensive) hotels in Las Vegas.

When she had asked L why he choose that hotel to stay, he just said it was the most tranquil and he liked the views. They went inside and Xana couldn't stop looking at everything with amazement, even the elevator was beautiful.

They reached one of the top floors and Watari flashed a key-card at the door, Apparently they were staying at the presidential suite. Xana was so lost in her own amazement that L had practically to drag her inside the suite so Watari could close the door. But you couldn't really blame her, that suite was larger than her and her neighbor's apartment! It had a living room with a work zone, a sitting room, a separate dinning room, a kitchen, and besides the master bedroom it had two other rooms added. And it all yelled rich, she had looked at L and almost with resentment she had told him '' you're swimming in money, aren't you bastard?'' to what he had just shrugged. Then Watari led her to one of the added rooms in which she would be staying, he explained there were security cameras everywhere except for the bathroom so she may change in there for privacy. In any other situation she would have complained about the cameras but counting there was a serial murderer after her butt it made her feel safer knowing in case something happened there would be video evidence. Her room consisted in a spacious bedroom with a king size bed and an all marble bathroom with shower and tube, it was decorated in soft colors and very luminous. Xana had prepared Gala's terrarium near the heater to have the snake accommodated and resting after the trip, the poor thing didn't like to be moved too much.

After that Xana had spent the rest of the day marveling at the suite's services and unpacking her things.

Yeah it had been an incredible day, she thought finally drifting to sleep.

The next morning Xana woke up late, it was past 10:00 and she was hungry. She got out of the bed, straightened her hair a bit and then, without bother changing out of her pajamas, she went into the suite living room. There was L , crouching in his unusual position on the couch and tipping in his laptop (an apple, of course) . On the table in front of him were sweets of all kinds, it was like a sugar freak's dream and she wanted to try some.

-good morning- she greeted sitting on the couch next to L, he just nodded in acknowledgement apparently too concentrated in his work to give a proper answer .

-Mm, I think, I'll have that strawberry cream donuts there- she muttered to herself leaning to pick said donuts

-I don't remember giving you permission to eat my sweets-said L suddenly, "ah so now you can talk" thought Xana.

-Well, that's because I didn't ask- she replied finally grabbing the blessed donuts.

-And don't you think you should?

-It's just a donuts

-yes, but still is my donuts so put it back and ask for it or go to the kitchen to get your own donuts- she knew the easiest was to do as he said, after all he had a point and she was sure if she just did as told and asked him he would let her have the donuts. Buut that would mean 'losing the battle' and she was too stubborn for that. It was a pride thing.

-Or what?- she dared L-what are you going to do?are you going to call Watari?- she gave a malicious smirk- or are you going to cry maybe?

Put that donuts back- oh if looks could kill, Xana would be already buried. Had it been any other person they would have put the donuts back but she was just too stubborn to realize she was ' tickling the dragon' per say.

-Mmm nope.

-Do it.

-No chance.

-Now

-No- And at that Xana took a bite of the donuts. She knew she was being childish, but L was being childish and stubborn too so it was fine.

-Mm how good- she said looking mockingly at L. All happened very fast, she didn't have time to react and suddenly she found herself on the floor without the donuts and her butt hurting because of the fall. She looked up and saw L eating the rest of the donuts quite smugly.

-I warned you- he just said seeing her angry glance.

-And didn't anyone told you is not nice to hit a girl?!

-I'm a supporter of gender equality –- he said innocently - so I treat you like I would do with a boy, it wouldn't be fair treating you distinctly just because you are a girl, don't you agree?

-I..- she gaped trying to find a better argument, then she just got up from the floor and angrily strode to the kitchen muttering something that sounded quite much like 'arsehole'.

L had to suppress a victory laugh as he saw Xana go to the kitchen all sulky. She had been having her way all the time and it felt nice to win an argument with her. His own pride asked for it. L could admit he was childish and very stubborn, but besides that this girl had been getting on his nerves more than anyone else.

L was used to be a leader everyone listened to, he was able to control all the police forces of the world even though for them he was just a robotic voice in a computer, and no one questioned him when it came to solving a crime. He was used to people following his orders and respect him just because he was L, the greatest detective in the world. Even watari, who had practically raised L, treated him that way.

But Xana didn't, in fact she seemed quite fond of always be contrary to whatever L said. That annoyed him, she was there as a protected witness because she had too much information on the case for everyone's good and yet she acted like if she was on her own home. Bringing that thing she called pet with her, taking his sweets without asking and walking around in pajamas. Well maybe he was exaggerating in the last one, is not like she used some sexy nightgown or something like that it was just a simple pajama pant in light pink with white snowflakes and a white shot sleeved t-shirt with the sentence 'do I look like a morning person?' in pink. But still his point was valid.

Anyway he would focus on solving this case fast so Xana could go back to her life, and away from his, as soon as possible.

Xana went into the kitchen, greeted Watari who was making coffe and when the old man offered to serve her breakfast she smiled and politely refuse it saying she preferred to do it herself. Xana poured herself a milk mug and put it in the microwave, while it was warming she made some toast. Then she added some coffe and sugar to the warm milk and sat to eat.

After breakfast, she washed the dishes as she was used to do and then went to her room to shower and change. Seeing the bathtub she made a note to herself to buy some bath essence to try that tube before she had to return home. She showered and changed into a long pink shirt that almost covered her white jean shorts, dark fucsia knee-socks and plain white ankle boots(N/A: this girl has a problem with pink color). She put her hair in two low braids and taking her own laptop she entered the living room again.

She was still a bit angry at L so she walked to Watari who was now sitting at a desk and asked him if there was something she could help with. Watari looked surprised she was asking him instead of L.

-I'm afraid I can't tell you that- he said kindly-you will have to ask the boss there.

-pf, he's gonna tell me to mind my own business or something like that.

-And why do you think that?

-Because he is an arsehole- was Xana's simple answer- can you believe when I tried to have one donuts from the ones he had on the table, he pushed me out of the couch?-it hadn't been exactly like that, but well.

-Ah I see- watari seemed amused at this- I apologize, L is not used to share with anyone, we don't have guests very often.

-So what you are trying to say is he's a spoiled brat?

-No, not that much- watari chuckled-just not used to other people

-don't try to to put it pretty, he is a spoiled brat

-well, if you think so maybe you should try to re-educate him- now there was no doubt the amused twinkle in the old man's eyes. Xana smiled evilly to herself.

-Yeah, maybe I should- she gave a radiant smile to Watari- thanks for the advice.

With that the girl approached the couch and sat, this time farther from L. she waited for him to acknowledge her presence and once he looked at her she started.

-hey, I was thinking maybe I could help with the case now that I'm stuck in here anyway

-no- he didn't even thought it!

-Why?

-Because you'll be a nuisance- L stated- so just go entertain yourself with other thing.

-That's just rude, you can't go around calling people a nuisance!

-why not?

-Because you'll offend them.

-Maybe I don't care

-that's why you don't have any friends

-you don't know that

-oh, do you have friends then?- he stopped tipping for a moment and took a finger to his lower lip.

-No, I don't

-Ah, I knew it- she exclaimed- that's sad, you know.

-not at all, I don't need friends.

-Good for you, because being like that no one would want to be.

-being like what?

-An arsehole- she stated seriously- now I'm gonna help with the case so what do I do?

-I told you I don't need your help.

-yeah, but I don't care so let me help or I'll stay here, by your side, singing stupid child's songs till you go crazy- she said threateningly. He just ignored her.

-Very well, you asked for it-and she started singing- _ ten little monkeys jumping on the bed, one of them fell and hit his head, momma called the doctor and the doctor said "no more little monkeys jumping on the bed". Nine little monkeys jumping on the bed..._

when she was by two monkeys, L had had enough and roughly handed her some papers and folders.

-This are the forensics reports and the victims backgrounds, classify them in those folders and shut up.

-And what are you doing?

-I'm making a list of possible next victims for the police to put under vigilance based on the profile of the second victim one year ago, and I told you to shut up.

-Okay!- and with that Xana got to work, after making a thumbs up in Watari's direction.

* * *

**Well, second chapter. **

**For those wo have curiosity, the hotel and suite are real so you can look the website of the hotel and look at the pictures of the suite to get a better idea of how it looks.**

**Gala is exactly a royal python raised in captivity, this beautiful creatures are good pets, they don't have poison and they are very docile you just have to attend their needs and treat them well and they will be as good as any other pet. (I documented myself for that!)**


End file.
